Currently investigating the use of maternal dDAVP for patients with oligo-hydramnios and intact amniotic membranes at term. Potential beneficial use of dDAVP is for the treatment of those patients with spontaneous rupture of amniotic membranes. We propose to examine the potential therapeutic use of maternal dDAVP for patients with oligohydramnios and spontaneous rupture of membranes prior to term (less than 34 weeks).